Always By Your Side
by thissuperficialhypocrisy
Summary: We've Disappeared ; But We're Still Connected. Namoxas One-Shot.


**I actually got this idea, and I love it! I was influenced by "On The Outside Looking In" by **_**Melodinami**_** and uhhh... Yea :D**

* * *

_We may be gone...  
But we're still here...  
When you think of your other...  
We think of ours too...  
When our thoughts connect...  
So do yours..._

_It's an Endless Cycle...  
And we love it._

== x ==

We finally met again in Castle Oblivion – and I don't think I've ever been so happy. Your smile was caressing your face calmly as we discussed how we could be together forever... The cost was great indeed, but I didn't care. Just another chance to realise how much I needed you, who helped me along the way when I thought I didn't need it, I would risk anything to spend more time with you.

When you joined 'forces' with your partner, mine was shocked. I nearly burst out laughing, but watching you dissolve into a thousand shards of light made me want to kill the cherry-haired girl that was standing in front of you. Then I remembered it was all part of the plan.

Reluctantly, I went into the guy who was standing in front of me. I sacrificed my life and friends for him, didn't I? The cheerful, carefree guy with the chocolate brown spikes that defy all gravity. A part of me wishes that I didn't – but if I didn't, then I wouldn't have met you. For that, I would thank him a thousand times over.

It felt uncomfortable to be a part of someone else – to share their thoughts and them mine. Then I realised that even the happy kid has his worries too. He hides them from view, a happy facade on to cover up what really scares him. Looks like we had more in common that what I thought. I thought that I would settle in quickly here, and exactly that I did.

The whole time my other half was fighting to get out of here, I was scared. I didn't think I would make it out to see you again. I could sense that you were thinking the same thing as you made your way with her to where they all live in peace and tranquillity. We got stranded on that island in the end, and I lost all hope. You were going through my mind as she was going through his. Then when he received the letter, I could feel that a part of you wrote it too, making me glow inside. Thinking that, a white lighted portal appeared in the darkness, practically screaming freedom. We took that chance, and I ended up a few feet away from you.

I looked up, and while he saw her... I saw _You_. Your skin was glowing in the sunlight, hair caressing your face casually as a smile graced your features and eyes began to sparkle in the sunlight. We felt the star shape in our pocket, and he instantly took it out without looking at it. I saw it though, and immediately told him to hold out his hand. When it connected with yours, I was overcome with happiness.

Had I died and gone to Heaven? Were you my Angel, here to make my stay enjoyable?

If you were, then I would die over and over again just to catch a glimpse of your eyes.

Now they're running down the strand, the sands of time being thrown out of the way as my partner gives chase towards yours. Our heart's beating faster than normal – and not from the running. All I can see is you running away from me, and I want to catch up with you and tell you to never run away from me again. It hurts me to think of you shattering into that light again.

We finally catch up, I take your hand and give it a gentle squeeze. While catching our breath, all I could do was stare at how you took my breath away. You suddenly let go of my right hand, causing our hearts to falter, and caress my cheek gently in a relaxing motion. I grab your hand and make you keep it there, while leaning forward to place my forehead on yours. While the smell of strawberries cover his face, mine is drowning in a lemon scent. We both gave a crooked smile, before saying the words that first came to our head.

"I love you" I spoke, you leaving me breathless and hearing my partner say the same thing. Your eyes became wide, and I suddenly thought I had lost you by being straight forward. I relax when I see those same, breathtaking eyes shimmer even more than I had thought possible. You smile, giving a small laugh and allowing a delicate blush to appear on your face, replying "I love you too".

The four of us laughed, sitting down on the sand and allowing the day to end. You rest your head on my shoulder and I encircle my arms around your frail frame. I rest my head on top of yours and take a deep breath of your scent as I look down at you, knowing I'll be with you forever.

== x ==

_Until the day we die...  
I won't stop loving you...  
But Heaven won't be the same without my angel._

* * *

**D'awwww, I thought that was kinda cute. But Yea. I REALLY like this one, and I hope you do too! Even if you hate it, I welcome constructive criticism, so please leave a review! And If you're wondering how I was influenced, her latest chapter, Naminé and Roxas were at the beach! If you haven't read that story, then you SHOULD!**

**Kitty  
xzx**


End file.
